


I Love you

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Ray finds it difficult to say those stupid three words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the most fun, yet hardest, things I've ever wrote. So, Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Ryan grabs his keys from the coffee table, and leans down to kiss Ray on the head.

“Love you Ray, talk to you later.” Ryan smiles, and heads towards the door. Ryan’s been sent on a quick mission outside Los Santos by Geoff, it’s nothing unusual. Ryan is the crew’s ‘all-round-guy’, he can do intimidation, persuasion, stealth, knives, explosions. So, he often is sent on quick jobs to complete alone and quickly.

Ray doesn’t mind, of course he will miss him, but sometimes separation just comes with the job. He generally uses his time away from Ryan to hang out with the lads, playing games and getting drinks.

They’re currently playing Mario Kart, with Michael in the lead, Jeremy in a close second, himself as a solid third – because he’s also splitting his attention by playing Pokémon as well – and Gavin is in last, but enjoying himself nonetheless.

Ryan shuts the door as they cross the line, Michael shouting his celebration.

“Hey X-Ray?” Gavin asks, and turns to Ray. Ray finishes the race himself, and closes his DS to give his full attention to Gavin.  
“Why don’t you ever say to Ryan that you love him? He says it all the time, but I’ve never heard you say it once.”

Michael and Jeremy are arguing in the background, about the unfairness of the Nintendo game, so Ray has no one to save him from this inevitably awkward conversation.

“Um, I dunno... I just don’t, I suppose.” He mumbles, and fiddles with the strings of his hoodie.

“You must have a reason! Everyone else says it all the time,” He pushes and turns to Michael to prove his point, “Hey, Michael, Love you boi!”

“Shut up asshole!” He gets as a reply, and smiles back at Ray.

“Okay, that was a bad example.” He laughs, “But still, is it Ryan’s fault? Or do you have trust issues?”

“No, of course not, I fucking trust Ryan with my life.” Ray frowns, and pulls his hoodies strings so tight that his hood completely engulfs his head.

“Raayyy, don’t hide from me!” Gavin whines, but Ray is quickly saved by the mention of potential bevs. Soon, all the lads - as well as Jack, because Gavin complains about missing her - are sitting in a bar getting drunk of their asses. Although obviously, expect for Ray. With them being occupied with each other, Ray minds begins to wander, and he quickly losses himself in his thoughts.

'Why don’t I say I love Ryan… I clearly do, everyone knows it, Ryan knows it. What if he doesn’t though, I’m being the biggest asshole. Oh god, what if he doesn’t think I love him and appreciate him. What if he hates himself because of me and thinks he doesn’t deserve love or something? Shit.'

Ray quickly excuses himself to the empty alleyway behind the bar, and instantly pulls out his phone, thumb hovering over the icon to call Ryan. 

'What am I even doing? This is stupid, I can’t call Ryan just to tell him I love him. I’ll just leave it and tell him when he returns. This was a stupid idea.'

Ray pressed the button.

'Fuck…'

He lifts the phone to his ear, nervously biting his lip in anticipation.

'He’s not going to pick up, he’s probably still driving, or listening to music or something…'

“Hi Ray, what’s up, you never call first? Are you alright?” Ryan’s voice rings through the phone.

'I fucking hate my life.'

“Umm, Hey Rye-bread, I um… I just called to say. Uh, well it’s just that… I.. Fuck, um like, I kinda, sorta, like you? No, like, I DO like you…. A lot. And…  
I’m sorry.. I’m bad at this, at you… not that I don’t like you. You’re cool, uh, I, um… I’m shit at this, I’m so sorry… I’m wasting your time.. Don’t worry, I’m sorry I’m an asshole. Bye.” Ray rambles, and wipes his face, and that’s when he realised he had started crying. Ryan quickly questions him down the phone line, but Ray ignores him and hangs up.

He quickly decides he wants to leave, go to his apartment, and hide under his duvet forever. So, heading back into the bar, he informs Jack he’s going and starts to walk to his apartment.

He unlocks the door, and shuffles in, flopping on the couch. He curls himself into a ball, and tries to think of anything more embarrassing then that phone call, when suddenly the door flings open again.

He peers over his knees, ready to accept his fate if it’s an intruder, but surprisingly it’s an incredibly flustered Ryan.

Ryan rushes over to Ray, and scoops him into his arms.

“Ray, it’s okay, I’m here now. What’s the matter?” Ryan asks, pulling Ray as close as possible.

“Aren’t you supposed to be out of the city?” Ray says, voice a little shaking.

“You sounded so broken up Ray, I had to come back…” Ryan replies, and sits Ray and himself back down on the couch.

“I’m sorry Ryan, it’s stupid –“ Ray begins, but is quickly interrupted by a kiss from Ryan. This calms Ray down a little, as he leans in closer. They separate, and lean on each other’s forehead. Ryan waits patiently for Ray to compose himself, and figure out how to explain his thoughts.

Ray takes a deep breath, and attempts an explanation.

“Gavin pointed out that I never say, I… ‘like like’… you, and I was just worried that you didn’t know. So I phoned you to tell you, but I couldn’t say it. I knows it’s stupid, and I don’t have a proper reason, I just can’t say it.”

Ryan smiles at Ray, and takes his hand, lightly kissing them.

“I know you love me Ray, and I love you. I’ve waited, and will always continue to wait for you, so whenever you’re ready to say it, or even if you aren’t, I will listen and say it back to you.” Ryan says in a soft voice, and gently strokes Ray’s tears away.

“Thank you…” Ray whispers, and rests his head on Ryan’s chest.

“Love you too.” Ryan replies, and they slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
